


25 Days Has September - Family

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Family

"It's okay," Ben reassures him. "You won't break her."

Miles looks dubiously at his brother. "I didn't say I would."

"Yeah, but you look like you're worried you will," Ben goes on. "Trust me, it will be okay."

"As long as he doesn't drop her," Bass points out.

"Sebastian!"

Bass shrugs and crosses one leg over the other, sprawling back in the chair. He ignores the glares Rachel is throwing his way. He's here for Miles, not for her.

"I won't drop her." It's Miles' turn to reassure Rachel. "I'm good at not dropping things."

"If you do drop her, I will kill you. I will **end** you."

"Understood." Miles holds his hands out expectantly. He's still not sure this is a good idea, but it's what you're supposed to do, isn't it?

Rachel passes the tiny, bundled little thing over. He takes her in both hands and pulls her close to his chest to make absolutely certain he doesn't drop her. The baby - Charlotte - stirs once and makes a tiny little croaking noise and then settles again.

Miles can't move. He can't breathe. She's perfectly still and happy and if he moves, then she might wake up. Wake up and scream. Or poop. Or throw up. Or want feeding. Or want winding. Or any of those baby things he really isn't ready for yet.

"Miles?" His brother is looking at him with concern, he can tell. He can tell from his voice.

"Yeah?"

"You can move, you know. Maybe sit down next to Bass?"

Miles looks over to Bass for moral support, but the bastard is just this side of bursting into hysterics, he thinks. Fucking shithead of a best friend. Doesn't he realise how weird this is for him?

Apparently so, because the expression on Bass' face mellows. "Yeah, come show me your new niece."

Clutching her for dear life, Miles treads carefully over to the chair and sits down. She stirs again and her tiny little blue eyes blink open. Miles stares down at them, smitten.

"Oh, she looks like you, Rachel," Bass says beside him. He leans over and pushes the blankets back from her tiny little round pink face. "I bet she has a good set of lungs, too?"

"Oh she can make noise alright," Ben tells them. He's beaming with pride. He's also hovering over them like some - hah - mother hen. Miles can tell he's desperate for them to love his little girl as much as he does.

Charlotte opens her mouth and it's all gums and spit, but it's the weirdestly cute thing Miles has ever seen. Beside him, Bass starts to poke at her hands and Miles is about to tell him to quit terrorising the baby when her absolutely miniscule little fat fingers open and curl around Bass'. And it's.... fuck. She just holds on. 

"Nice to meet you," Bass says. "I'm your Uncle Bass, and this doof is your Uncle Miles." He shakes her hand very, very carefully.

"Hey, be nice," Miles warns Bass. "She should look up to us."

"Ignore what Uncle Miles tells you," Bass goes on. "He is a bad influence. And when you start dating boys, we will make sure they are totally cool and not going to break your heart, or we will kill them."

"...that much is true," Miles agrees.

Charlotte makes a tiny little burbling sound, and he worries in case he's done something wrong. But then she does the biggest yawn he's ever seen and his heart breaks all over again. He looks up at Ben and realises he must have the goofiest of grins on his face.

"I think she needs to have a little sleep," Ben says. "You okay to keep holding her?"

"Of course," Miles says, rocking her gently as her eyes drift back shut. Her paw still wrapped around Bass' finger. "I'll hold her as long as you'll let me."


End file.
